<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WWE What If by Aaerial15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280657">WWE What If</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaerial15/pseuds/Aaerial15'>Aaerial15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WWE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaerial15/pseuds/Aaerial15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots involving certain moments in wrestling if they went a different way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>What If?<br/>
A WWE fanfic</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Author's Note: I do not own WWE, its wrestlers or anything else under its name. I only own the situations involved in this series. That being said, enjoy!<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ch.1 Trish Stratus joins Right To Censor Pt.1<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>April 23, 2001</strong>
</p><p>Trish Stratus stood apprehensively behind the curtain, waiting for her theme music to play. At Wrestlemania, she had repaid Satan personified, Mr. Mcmahon for months of degredation. She knew she'd pay for it, but she never thought it would happen this quickly. It was probably just bad luck that she crossed paths with him backstage just moments ago. She had only come to RAW to promote the latest Diva's release. All she had expected was a quick interview with Coach and she'd be done. Fate, it seems, had other ideas.</p><p>The stakes couldn't possibly get higher in the match she was about to participate in. She'd done her interview and was heading toward the arena exit when she came face to face with Vince Mcmahon. He was understandably in a bad mood, what with his son beating him at Wrestlemania, thanks in part due to her. The moment their eyes met, she knew she was in for it. "What are you doing here?" he'd angrily demanded. She studdered as she held the video cassette for the Diva's video she was promoting, but Vince had none of it. "Well, you know something Trish?" Vice asked calmly. He didn't wait for her to answer. "Since you always stand on the side of right, and you're Miss Goody-Two Shoes right now, I happen to know something you do very well and I'm gonna suggest that you go do it right now, and that's take your clothes off."</p><p>Trish was too stunned to reply. Was he suggesting she disrobe again? He couldn't be. Her mind flashed back several weeks, and she shuddered at the thought. "What?" she asked, when she finally found her voice. "What are you talking about?" Somehow, she knew she didn't want to hear the answer. Vince clasped his hands together. He had a glint in his eye that Trish didn't like. "What I mean is, Trish, is that tonight, we're going to have a match, in that very ring. You go one on one with RTC's Ivory." Trish felt her stomach drop. Ivory? She'd get dismantled if she faced her. Trish was not a grappler. Ivory was. It was a mismatch if there ever was one.</p><p>"And guess what, Trish?" Vince asked with a grin. Trish's eyes widened. "If you lose the match, you're gonna be the newest member of RTC. Nice to see you again, Trish." Mercifully, he left after that. She couldn't think about it anymore though, as her music sounded throughout the Pepsi Center. She steeled herself as she walked down to the ring. She was determined to not let Vince break her anymore. Wrestlemania had been a statement. Here was the follow up.</p><p>Lillian Garcia couldn't believe the stipulation of this match, but she did her job as professionally as ever. "Ladies and gentlemen, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Trish Stratus!" The crowd cheered in response. It was clear Trish was a fan favorite. Trish looked at Lillian nervously as she entered the ring. Lillian was sympathetic, but had a job to do. She took a deep breath as she faced the entrance ramp. This was the moment she was dreading.</p><p>Sure enough, the smoke detector noise that was Right to Censor's theme music began to sound in the arena. Ivory was the face of confidence as she walked to the ring. She raised her hand as though she'd already won, earning the scorn of the crowd. After their horrible showing at Wrestlemania, this would be cake walk. "And her opponent, Right to Censor member, Ivory!" Lillian called before making her looked at the black and white ensemble Ivory wore, and it was almost like a glimse into the future.</p><p>"You're mine," Ivory mouthed as she got into the ring. Trish maintained a brave face. The moment the bell rang, Ivory opened with a drop toe hold. Trish clutched her jaw in pain, leaving her open to a suplex and a scoop slam. The pain wracked her body, but she knew she had to fight through it. She tried to capitalize when Ivory paused to gloat, but her much more experienced opponent ducked her clothesline attempt and followed up with a facebuster. "Ivory is just dominating Trish Stratus here," Jim Ross said on commentary. "It must make Mr. Mcmahon happy." His colleague, Paul Heyman was thoroughly enjoying the match at hand.</p><p>"I'm not so concerned about Mr. Mcmahon watching, I'm looking forward to how Trish is gonna look in the new RTC uniform," he replied smugly. Back in the ring, Trish was reeling from a second suplex, and Ivory took advantage by hitting another scoop slam. She followed up with a pin attempt. Desperate to not be in RTC, Trish kicked out at one. Before Ivory could regain the initiative, she was forced into the corner by Trish. Not wanting to waste what could be the only opportunity she'd have to win, Trish followed with a series of shoulder blocks to Ivory's midsection.</p><p>When the ref ordered her to break the hold, she whipped Ivory into the opposite corner and followed with a hip toss when Ivory came out. Ivory turned to charge her, but Trish countered with an arm drag, then a scoop slam of her own. Ivory was beginning to realize that maybe she shouldn't mess around. Trish went for the pin, but Ivory kicked out at two. She tried to whip Ivory into the corner again, but as she charged, Ivory dodged and caught her coming in with a clothesline.</p><p>"WHAM!" Paul Heyman exclaimed. "Break out the new RTC uniform for Trish. We get to cover her up, no more cleavage." Ivory took advantage with a sit down Death Valley Driver. Pain shot through Trish's back. This was it. Ivory sensed it too. She went for the pin. "One, Two," the ref counted. Trish tried to get her shoulders up, but Ivory covered her in a way that maximized her body weight. "Three!" Jim Ross could not believe what just happened. Ivory took her leave as Trish sat up in disbelief. "Ladies and gentlemen, you are looking at RTC's newest member," Heyman shouted. Lillian Garcia hesitated before announcing, "Here is your winner, Ivory!"</p><p>The crowd was divided as Trish made the slow trek up the entrance ramp to the backstage area. They didn't know weather to cheer or boo. As Trish went behind the curtain, her new stable mates stood waiting. Steven Richards held up a white dress shirt, while Bull Buchanan held the full length black skirt that Ivory wore to the ring. Ivory herself held in her hands a similar bow tie to the one she was wearing. Trish bit her lip. The coming weeks were sure to be miserable.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ch.2 Trish Joins Right To Censor Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ch.2 Trish Joins Right To Censor Pt. 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>April 26, 2001</strong>
</p><p>The three days following Trish's loss to Ivory on RAW were a blur. Smackdown was about to start, and her new stablemates had been granted airtime at the beginning of the show to introduce the new member. Steven Richards couldn't have been happier. To him, the acquisition of Trish Stratus erased the groups dismal performance at Wrestlemania. She stood in her dressing room. One of her new RTC uniforms was on a hanger waiting, as if the clothing itself were taunting her. Finally, she surrendered to the inevitable. As she grabbed the hanger, she thought things couldn't possibly get any worse. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Ivory barged in.</p><p>"Why aren't you in uniform yet?" she demanded impatiently. Trish opened her mouth to answer, but Ivory cut her off. "I don't care," she snapped. She produced a piece of paper, and forced it into Trish's unwilling hands. "What's this?" Trish asked hesitantly, not wanting to know the answer. The smug grin on Ivory's face only confirmed it. "That," she said with a laugh, "is your initiation speech." Trish skimmed what was written, then threw it in disgust. "You've gotta be kidding me!" she yelled. Ivory shook her head. "Nope, we're not kidding. And before you get any ideas, Mr. Mcmahon has given Steven Richards full control of your contract." She smiled as she continued. "You're career depends on doing whatever he says." With that, she turned and left, leaving Trish to contemplate the future.</p><p>"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Thursday night Smackdown!" JR exclaimed into his headset. The show's opening pyros went off as the theme music played over the loudspeakers. Paul Heyman wore a gleeful smile as he sat at the announce table. It was like seeing Jerry Lawler's reaction to any diva's match, only reversed. Heyman was happy because of a lady dressing conservatively. "I have been looking forward to this since Monday night!" he exclaimed. JR shook his head. He was about to say something, when RTC's theme music began playing. "It appears what happened to Trish Stratus on RAW is about to be addressed," he said.</p><p>As they made their way to the ring, the members of the Right to Censor surrounded Trish. She could barely be seen. "I can't wait to see her uniform," Heyman said with a laugh. The excitement in his tone was as though it was Christmas morning, and he'd got everything he wanted. The group finally broke their formation to enter the ring, and for the first time, Trish was seen in full RTC garb. Her expression was quite different from that of her stablemates. Steven Richards, Ivory, Bull Buchanan and The Goodfather all looked like they were on top of the world. Trish, on the other hand, looked like her world was falling apart at the seams. The fans loudly booed, and for a moment, Trish was sure they were booing her right along with the rest of them.</p><p>"The last time I saw her look so dejected was when Mr. Mcmahon and his daughter, Stephanie poured that mud all over her," JR commented. She hesitated before getting in the ring, and the crowd fell silent. She clutched her "speech notes" as she finally got in the ring. "Finally, she's learning how to cover up," Paul Heyman said. JR sent an angry glare at his announce partner. "Do you have a heart?" he asked angrily. Heyman just shrugged. "What, the rest of the women's locker room should follow the example that Trish and Ivory are setting," he replied.</p><p>"What example?" JR asked. "Trish is clearly dressed like this against her will, and Ivory is just like Steven Richards, trying to force other people to conform to her own ideas." The argument was concluded as Steven Richards got a microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Right to Censor organization won a huge victory this past Monday night on RAW. But in case anyone missed it, let's see what happened." The titan tron began playing a highlight video of Trish's match with Ivory, and Trish shuddered as she saw herself lose. She looked at the white and black clothing she wore numbly, realizing she was wearing the result.</p><p>The video montage over, Richards continued his speech. "From the bottom of all our hearts, we accept your thanks," he said in mock-sincerity. The smug smile he wore on his face only served to make the crowd boo louder. "But don't take my word for it," he continued. He looked Trish directly in the eyes. The message in his gaze was clear. If she wanted to continue having a career, she'd have to lower herself once again. "Trish would like to take this time to address you all." As he handed her the microphone, she gulped nervously.</p><p>She wiped the tears from her eyes as she began. "Ladies and gentlemen, my loss to Ivory on RAW Monday night was on purpose. I have seen the light." The crowd wasn't buying it, and Trish's voice broke as she spoke. The fans were speechless. "I realize now that wearing skimpy outfits in public is inappropriate and wrong, and I pledge that it will never-" She was cut off by Limp Biskit's Rollin' sounding off in the arena, heralding the entrance of The Undertaker. As Trish saw him ride down the entrance ramp on a custom Harley, her mood visibly changed. She stifled her tears as a smile as wide as the Grand Canyon grew on her face.</p><p>"What's The Undertaker doing here?" Paul Heyman asked angrily. "What right does he think he have to come down here and interrupt the RTC?" JR gave his partner a serious look. "Are you gonna be the one who tries to tell him he can't?" he asked. Heyman suddenly got very quiet. JR laughed. "I didn't think so," he said. Steven Richards barely kept his anger in check. Thus far, every encounter he'd had with The Undertaker ended painfully. The entire RTC with the exception of Trish cleared the ring as Taker parked his bike and entered, microphone in hand.</p><p>"I'm gonna make this real simple, boys," he said. "This has gone far enough. You pretty much have two options. You're either going to release Trish right here, right now, or I'm gonna beat all of your asses right here, right now, and Trish will leave anyway." Steven Richards flashed The Undertaker a smile as he backed up the entrance ramp with his cronies. "Gee, Taker, I'd love to let Trish out, but you see, Mr. Mcmahon has given me control of her contract." He paused as the fans began a chant of "Asshole!" Undertaker's patience was hot high at the moment, that much was clear.</p><p>"So even if you were to kick all of our... butts, it wouldn't matter. Trish would still be a member of our glorious organization." The glare he was receiving from the Deadman made him glad he'd retreated up the ramp. "And she will be for the rest of her career," he added smugly. The Undertaker seemed to think it over. "I think I have an offer you can't refuse," he replied after a moment's pause. Like clockwork, Richards took the bait. "What do you have in mind?" he asked.</p><p>"It's very simple, boys. I'll face all three of you in a handicap match tonight," he began. The crowd began gasping at this. "If I win, Trish goes free. If I lose, not only does Trish stay, you get me as well." A look of glee appeared on Steven Richards' face. "I accept your challenge," he replied. He then looked at Trish. "You're not out of this yet honey. We'd like to see you backstage to discuss strategy," he ordered. As Trish moved to obey his instructions, she was stopped by The Undertaker. "Trish, you don't have to do a damn thing he says," he said. He released her, then watched as she took her leave.</p><p>"Things just got interesting," JR commented as Taker rode back up the ramp. It was almost time to take a commercial break. "I'll say," Paul Heyman replied. "Tonight might be the last time we ever see The Undertaker ride a motorcycle."</p><p>Trish hesitantly knocked on the door to Undertaker's dressing room. She knew Steven Richards wanted her in RTC's locker room, but she was taking Taker's advice. As far as she was concerned, Richards could keep waiting. She bit her lip as Taker opened the door. "Can I help you, Trish?" he asked gently. She looked into his eyes. "Look, I just want to thank you for sticking up for me out there," she began. "But you don't have to do this. I'm sure I'll find another way out. I don't want you forced in because of me."</p><p>"Don't worry about it," he replied without a second thought. "I wouldn't have suggested the match if I didn't think I could win it. Besides, Steven Richards is a pansy, we both know that." Trish couldn't help but laugh at that. She looked at her RTC outfit, content that tonight was the only time she'd have to suffer the indignity of wearing it. "Look, I gotta go. Richards wants me in the locker room, and until I'm free, I don't want to make him mad." She turned and left, leaving Undertaker to get ready.</p><p>The time passed quickly. It was time for the match. The entire RTC made their way to the ring, Trish included. The male members got into the ring, while Trish and Ivory stood at ringside. There was an unsettling calm as everyone awaited the entrance of The Undertaker. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimmel announced. "In the ring accompanied by Trish Stratus and Ivory, Steven Richards, Bull Buchanan, and The Goodfather, Right to Censor!" As soon as the announcer finished, The Undertaker's theme music hit. His motorcycle roared as he rode down to the ring. Ivory and Trish scrambled to get out of the way as he circled his real estate.</p><p>"And their opponent, from Houston, Texas, weighing in at 330 pounds, The Undertaker!" As Taker parked his bike, Steven Richards motioned to his associates. Bull Buchanan slid out of the ring and attempted to attack Taker from behind. It turned out to be a bad idea, as Taker saw him coming on the titan tron. Bull was met coming in with a big boot that sent him to the floor. Taker wasted no time getting in the ring. The bell rang as Taker traded blows with The Goodfather. As he expected, Steven Richards was staying as far away from the fight as possible at the moment. "Deadman Inc. is open for business tonight!" JR exclaimed as Taker quickly got the better of the exchange. Goodfather swung an errant right hand that Taker caught, then twisted in a wrist lock. "Old School!" he shouted as he drug The Goodfather to a corner. Unfortunately, the corner he chose was the one inhabited by Steven Richards and Bull Buchanan, who had finally collected himself from ringside.</p><p>As Taker began walking the ropes, Steven Richards pushed him off the top. He landed with a crash, and Goodfather immediately capitalized with a series of stomps before making a tag to Bull Buchanan, who began choking the Deadman. "Things don't look good for The Undertaker right now," Paul Heyman said as the ref began a five count. Bull broke the choke at 4 and turned to his corner, where Steven Richards was now demanding to be tagged in.</p><p>Bull hesitantly gave him the tag, and Steven Richards attempted to capitalize on a weakened Undertaker by delivering an elbow drop from the top rope. He hit his mark, then began gloating. In the process, he didn't see Taker sit up, and when he turned around, he was dropped by a left that made Taker shake his hand a little bit. "Taker may have hurt his hand on Steven Richards' head," JR said from commentary. "I don't know, I think that hurt Richards more," Heyman replied.</p><p>Trish was enjoying the match. Taker grabbed Richards by the throat, preparing to chokeslam him. Ivory chose that moment to distract the referee, and Richards wasted no time in delivering a low blow while the ref's back was turned. Taker collapsed to the mat, his face bearing an angry look. Richards began stomping away at his fallen opponent. He tried for a pin, but Taker got his shoulder's up at two. He kicked out so powerfully, in fact, that Richards was thrown toward his corner. Goodfather took the opportunity to tag himself in.</p><p>Before Taker could collect himself, Goodfather dropped an elbow with as much force as his 330 pound body could muster. Taker was winded, and Goodfather attempted another pin. Taker once again kicked out at two, but with noticeably less force this time. When Goodfather attempted to pick him up, Taker responded with a flurry of blows to his midsection. Taker got to his feet, then whipped him into the corner. Bull Buchanan tried to attack him illegally, but Taker saw him coming, and choke tossed him into the corner on top of Goodfather. He followed up with a series of clotheslines that left his opponents winded.</p><p>Buchanan rolled out of the ring while Taker once again set up Old School on Goodfather. This time he used a corner that was not occupied by the opposition, and the force with which he connected sent Goodfather sprawling back to his corner. Ivory meanwhile had grabbed a chair, and was waiting for just the right moment to slide it in. When Richards tagged himself in, she slid it in the ring and once again got on the apron to distract the ref.</p><p>Trish had had enough of this. She ran to the other side of the ring and pulled Ivory off the apron. There was an audible smack as Ivory's jaw hit the apron on the way down. Trish began assaulting her, and the ref tried to break the women up. While his back was turned, Richards attempted to use the chair, but Taker saw him coming and stuck his foot out. Taker grabbed the fallen weapon and proceeded to clean house, dropping Bull Buchanan and Goodfather with chair shots before disposing of the weapon. As Taker turned around, Steven hit him with the Steven Kick, knocking Taker to the canvas. Instead of attempting a pin, he again decided to gloat.</p><p>It went downhill from there. Taker sat up and raised his hand. When Richards turned, instead of a laid out Undertaker, he found Taker's hand around his throat. Taker delivered a chokeslam as if Richards were a basketball. He then raised his left hand. "I think Richards is about to go for a ride," JR exclaimed. Paul Heyman nodded in agreement. "And it's a ride you never want to take." Trish smiled as Richards was scooped up, and set on Taker's shoulders. Time stood still as Taker lifted him as high as he possibly could before slamming him down to the mat below. The three count was academic at that point.</p><p>A grateful Trish celebrated the victory by stripping her RTC uniform, to the delight of the fans. She threw the clothes on Richard's prone body, then joined the ref in raising Taker's hands in victory.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ch.3 The Dark Wedding Succeeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ch.3 The Dark Wedding Succeeds</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>April 26, 1999</strong>
</p><p>Stone Cold Steve Austin chuckled to himself as he made his way to his dressing room. He couldn't believe what he was just witness to. Vince Mcmahon needed his help. Vince Mcmahon. The very same Vince Mcmahon who'd made his life hell since before he'd won his first WWF Championship. He'd struggled not to laugh as he stood in the ring. Vince had fallen to his knees, begging him to rescue his precious daughter, Stephanie, who had been kidnapped by The Undertaker the previous night at Backlash.</p><p>He'd finally told Vince he didn't give a damn what happened. It wasn't his problem. But as he made his way backstage he was beginning to reconsider. Stephanie was an innocent bystander in all this. He personally couldn't blame anyone who'd been screwed around with by Vince for wanting payback. The list was long, and for the better part of the last two years, Austin's name was at the very top. But even after everything Vince had done to him, he never went after the other members of the Mcmahon family. His son Shane was the only exception, but that was because he made the mistake of aiding his father.</p><p>He decided he'd wait till whatever The Undertaker had planned for her was in motion, then he'd go out and raise hell. He figured Vince deserved to sweat it out. Steve had no idea anything could be wrong as he opened the door to his locker room. Oblivious that anything could be wrong, Steve got a beer from his cooler. As soon as he popped the top, the lights in the locker room unexpectedly went out. "What the He-" Austin was cut off by a number of blows from all directions. Being unable to see, he couldn't defend himself from his attackers. As he collapsed to the floor, the lights came back on, revealing the entire Ministry standing over him. Undertaker's orders had been carried out with a vengeance. Steve lost consciousness as they left him, locking the door as they left.</p><p>The Ministry's theme sounded throughout the darkened arena. "Well ladies and gentlemen, I don't know where they are, it's so dark here you can't see anything," Jim Ross said from commentary. "You can barely make out your hand in front of your face. The Undertaker abducted Stephanie Mcmahon at Backlash just as we went off the air," he continued, trying to make sense of the situation. "Stephanie Mcmahon until moments ago, hasn't been seen since." The darkness was so unsettling it was hard to remain focused.</p><p>"The Undertaker offered to return Stephanie in exchange for ownership of this company," JR explained, a little uneasy about the possibility of The Undertaker being his boss. His broadcast colleague, Jim Cornette nodded his agreement. "And Vince Mcmahon went to deliver the documentation to a place that The Undertaker had prescribed, but The Undertaker was not there," he said. As Jim Ross was about to reply, he was cut off by what he was seeing on his monitor. The Ministry of Darkness had finally emerged from the back, with Stephanie Mcmahon tied to The Undertaker's symbol.</p><p>Faarooq and Bradshaw carried the back end of the symbol, while Mideon and Viscera held the front. Flanking the procession was Paul Bearer, and The Undertaker himself. As they carried her to the ring, Stephanie struggled in her bonds, to no avail. She was screaming "NO!" the entire time. "Is Stephanie Mcmahon going to be sacrificed here tonight?" JR asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. "Vince Mcmahon went on a fool's errand, while The Undertaker was apparently here the entire time," Cornette replied. "And now, the Ministry have brought Stephanie Mcmahon to the ring strapped to that symbol."</p><p>As the symbol was placed on the ring apron, Stephanie could be heard pleading with her captors. "Please! Please let me go," she begged, to deaf ears. "You'll get what you want," she cried as they slid her into the ring. As the Acolytes picked her up, supporting the symbol on the ring ropes, she once again shouted, "NO!" at the top of her lungs. It was a heartwrenching scene. "This is absolutely diabolical, the personification of evil," JR said from the announce table. "And there's nobody who's ever been a bigger fan of The Undertaker than good old JR, but those days are over. This is not right," he finished as Stephanie was placed against the ring ropes.</p><p>"This young woman had nothing to do with whatever sins Vince Mcmahon may or may not have committed against The Undertaker," JR said as the symbol was moved into position. "JR, you know the old saying, the sins of the father," Jim Cornette replied as The Undertaker began climbing the ring steps. "But in this case, has even Vince Mcmahon ever committed a sin that would justify this happening to an innocent young girl? And there's nobody who can do anything about it," he said. Stephanie continued struggling as The Undertaker took his time entering the ring.</p><p>"Someone has got to come out here," JR replied. "Who's got the courage?" His colleague nodded in agreement. "You would think that no matter what you think of this young lady's father, that someone with some courage would come out here and stop this," Cornette replied. JR shook his head as The Undertaker finally entered the ring. "This is so sad, and so unnecessary," he said. "This is The Undertaker's plan. He is the maestro of this evil orchestra." The Ministry surrounded the symbol as The Undertaker got a microphone.</p><p>The music finally ceased as he began to speak. "Before the ceremony begins, I must address the Mcmahon family," he said in a gravelly voice. Stephanie's face wore a look of fear as she bobbed up and down, her position unsteady. "I am not to blame for what is about to happen here. Vince, this rests upon your shoulders, because you did not live up to your end of the agreement." JR shook his head in protest. "Vince tried to live up to his end of the agreement, Undertaker wasn't there," Cornette said. "And Steve Austin, well, I guess he just showed his true colors as well," Undertaker said. "Paul, let the ceremony begin."</p><p>Stephanie screamed as Paul Bearer opened a black book. The only thing that could be seen clearly was The Undertaker's symbol on the cover, the very same symbol that Stephanie was bound to. "Dearly unbeloved, we gather here this evening to join Stephanie Marie Mcmahon, in the unholy wedlock with the Lord of Darkness," the fat man said almost mockingly. "Wedlock?" JR asked. "It's a marriage ceremony," Cornette replied.</p><p>"Tonight," Bearer continued, "Stephanie Marie Mcmahon will step from the light on this evil, cesspool, mortal world, into the sanctuary of eternal darkness." Undertaker put his hand on Stephanie's head, briefly stopping her movement. "Keeping this in mind, will you, Stephanie Mcmahon, accept the purity of evil, and take the Lord of Darkness as your master, and your spouse?" Paul Bearer asked. "NO!" Stephanie screamed, though it was clear her objection would be ignored.</p><p>Before the ceremony could continue, the lights suddenly turned on. Ken Shamrock rushed the ring with a baseball bat in hand, attempting to stop the ceremony. The Undertaker's cronies were prepared, however, and as he slid into the ring, Faarooq and Bradshaw pinned him down. This left him open for a devastating splash from Viscera. The entire ring shook in impact. Stephanie tried to look away as Shamrock rolled out of the ring. The Acolytes continued to beat on him on the ring floor. The titantron suddenly showed Shane Mcmahon and the Corporation in their locker room. Big Bossman and Triple H clearly wanted to rush the ring, but Shane held them at bay. "Look, if it gets bad, we make our move but not until then," he said, much to their dismay.</p><p>"Lord of Darkness, is it your wish to accept Stephanie Mcmahon, her body, her mind, her soul, and even her breath unto yourself, and allow her to bear your offspring?" Paul asked, continuing as if nothing happened. "I do," Undertaker replied, but before Paul Bearer could go any further, they were once again interrupted, this time by The Big Show. Unlike his predecessor, he actually made some progress, tossing Faarooq, Bradshaw and Mideon like rag dolls before trading blows with Viscera.</p><p>In doing so, however, he failed to notice that The Undertaker had retrieved the bat that Ken Shamrock had brought to the ring. Show had succeeded in knocking Viscera out of the ring, but as he turned, The Undertaker struck him in the head with the bat with as much force as he could muster. The force of the blow sent Big Show reeling out of the ring. "It's time," Shane said. Triple H was poised to lead the charge, but as he tried to turn the handle, the door refused to budge. It turned out there were several heavy metal boxes blocking the door from the outside.</p><p>Stephanie felt her heart sink. "By the power vested in me by the Lord of Darkness, I now pronounce you as the Unholy Union of Darkness," Paul Bearer said happily. "You may now kiss your bride," he finished. Stephanie tried her hardest to resist, but Undertaker had no problem pinning her head and delivering a long, drawn out kiss. "My god, what have we just witnessed?" JR asked. Vince Mcmahon finally appeared on stage, but it was too late. He shook uncontrollably as he locked eyes with The Deadman. It was clear he had scrambled to get back from wherever Undertaker had sent him. "I think we're in for some dark days," JR said as the broadcast went off the air.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>